Our proposed research remains with the study of a variety of population genetic models, genetic epidemiology, and related data analysis of genotypic and phenotypic traits observed in human and other populations. A major new focus of our research program will be to develop computer programs that rapidly search several large DNA sequences and identify sequence homology, dyad symmetries, and ascertain the form and level of consensus sequences and consensus patterns associated with biological regulatory sites. Our efforts will concentrate in five main areas: (1) complex population genetic systems covering multilocus-multiallele selection-linkage models, recombination processes and migration selection-interactions; (2) behavioral genetic models embracing forms of kin selection and altruism, sex allocation evolution, sexual selection patterns and behavioral systems involving frequency and density dependent selection; (3) cultural transmission and evolution; (4) genetic epidemiology; (5) intensive collaborative studies with biochemists on implementing very fast computer programs for comparing large DNA sequences. The interplay between theoretical analyses, data analyses, simulation and computer studies and an awareness of the biological problems has been a key factor in our progress. The unique collaboration between the Departments of Biology, Genetics, and Mathematics will continue to provide an ideal framework for achieving the research objectives defined in this Grant.